


Safe

by AbrilOpal



Series: Star Wars one-shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Anakin is happy, And crawler Leia, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan is happy, Padmé is happy, i just want my children to be happy, sleepy baby Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbrilOpal/pseuds/AbrilOpal
Summary: The Galaxy is at peace, Palpatine has been destroyed and one family is settling down to a peaceful evening.





	Safe

Being a Jedi was exhausting, nobody could dispute that. Anakin just wished that it didn’t have to take up so much of his time. The young Knight wanted to spend more time with his secret family. He hated keeping them secret, but to save Padmé’s place in the senate, Obi-Wan’s place on the Council with the Jedi, and allowing the children to have a normal childhood, they had to remain shrouded in secrecy. 

He stepped through the door to their shared apartment and removed his boots with a groan. A day of trying to teach younglings the form of Kata without wanting to murder them all tired him out. It was clear as day that Master Yoda still did not trust him enough with missions the council members went on. Surely saving the galaxy from Sith Lord Darth Sidious would be enough in awarding Anakin the title of master, clearly not. Anakin remained a Knight and still upheld duties of teaching the younglings. He wouldn’t have minded having to deal with younglings and padawans all day, but without his own padawan Ahsoka life felt dull in the temples. 

Upon entering the living room, his heart caught in his throat. Obi-Wan, having been given a rare day off, was laying on the floor on his back. One of the twins, and judging by the mess of brown curls he guessed Leia, was balanced on his stomach. She would thrust one of her pudgy arms towards his face, stroking his beard, poking and prodding all over his features and Obi-Wan smiled at her and blew gently. She scrunched her nose up and giggled. 

Padmé was seated on the sofa, dressed in one her blue nightgowns, cradling her young son in her arms. She held him in her warm embrace and was softly singing to him. The young babe was fighting the battle against sleep and he could tell that with the combination of Padmé’s warmth and her gentle voice singing a Nabooian lullaby. His blue eyes closed and Anakin could feel the boy surrender to slumber. 

Anakin held his breath, he didn’t want to intrude on this beautiful moment; all the people he loved most in the galaxy in one room, happy. He could sense the Obi-Wan felt him arrive, he could feel his husband’s welcoming nudge through the Force and sent his own back. He could also feel the twin’s happiness through the Force. Even if they didn’t know it, they were projecting their happiness at sensing their father returning home. Their signatures were so bright, so pure and full of light. He and Obi-Wan had spoken of training them when they grew up and were old enough, but for now, he enjoyed the warm, happy spirals of colour they broadcast. 

At last, he stepped forward and took a seat next to his wife. The soft glow of the living room light illuminated her face. The weary lines of worry and stress from the pregnancy had all but vanished. It was unclear as to whether she would survive the pregnancy with the twins and Anakin had feared she would die giving birth to them. Palpatine had used his precognitive dreams of Padmé dying against him, to persuade the young Jedi to believe that his wife was going to die and that he could ‘save her’. Thankfully Obi-Wan and Padmé together fought to dissuade him from those thoughts and he was able to destroy the second Sith Lord, fulfilling the prophecy and restoring order to the galaxy.

Padmé smiled at him gently and gently handed her sleeping son to Anakin.

“Welcome home, Ani.” She said and kissed him gently on the lips. He savoured her angelic grace in the evening light. She moved like water through the room and to the kitchen. Obi-Wan turned his head to his husband.

“Welcome back.” He greeted. Anakin smiled at his husband and stroked a hand through his son’s blond hair. He mumbled incoherently and fell back into slumber.  
“It’s good to be home, Master. Did you have a good day off?” 

“Anakin, you are a Knight and my husband. We are equal, there’s no need to call me Master.” Obi-Wan reminded. He sat up, holding Leia under the arms and set her down in his lap. She crawled away from him and moved forward to her father, her happiness at seeing him vibrated through the Force. He dreaded to think what could have happened if he had chosen to give into Palpatine’s manipulation. He would have missed this wonderful life. He had a family and was loved. That beat having the power to ‘save’ them from death any day.

“Old habits die hard, I guess.” Leia burbled up at him and he reached down and chucked her under her chubby chin. She giggled in ecstasy and turned back to her other father. 

“Dinner in five!” His wife called from the kitchen. Obi-Wan stood and groaned as he knees and back popped.

“Old man.” Anakin teased with no malice. The older Jedi smirked at him and picked the crawling toddler up and went through to the kitchen. 

Anakin looked down at Luke and removed the hand stroking his hair and stroked a finger down his soft cheek gently. After a few strokes his son blearily opened his eyes. The young man felt tears prick his eyes as he stared down at such innocence and perfection. Some days it was hard to believe that he had a hand in making this.  
He stood with his son cradled in his arms and went through to his family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in a series of ObiAniDala domestic AU where they have the twins, the Galaxy is safe from Palp and my children are happy!


End file.
